madeinchelseafandomcom-20200214-history
Series 11
Currently airing on E4, series 11 'of ''Made in Chelsea ''began on Monday 11 April 2016. It is the thirteenth overall series of the programme (including mini-series), and its duration will coincide with the fifth anniversary since the series began in 2011. The series will consist of eleven episodes in total, each running during a one hour (including ad-breaks) slot on Mondays at 9pm. So far, it has not been confirmed whether an End of Season Party will proceed the confirmed run, nor whether this series will pave the way for another summer mini-series set abroad. The eleventh series is the first full series of ''Chelsea ''to not feature Spencer Matthews following his departure mid-way through series 10. The cast however, as listed below, remains relatively unchanged from the line-up by Christmas 2015, though featured two new major additions to the cast in the form of Olivia Bentley and Jessica Molly Dixon. A more in-depth and full account of cast changes can be found at this series' cast portal — found here. The series has begun with an unprecedented five on-screen couples: Alexandra "Binky" Felstead and Josh "JP" Patterson, Lucy Watson and James Dunmore, Louise Thompson and Alik Alfus, Sam Thompson and Tiff Watson, and Alex Mytton and Nicola Hughes. This means storylines have so far revolved primarily around relationships and their challenges, with Olivia's admission to history with Sam creating tension between her and Tiff, Binky and JP's being challenged by its slow pace on the latter's part, and Stephanie Pratt clashing with two relationships: firstly by flirting with Alex who she believed to be single, and secondly by claiming Lucy is unhappy with James, damaging her friendship with Lucy. Episodes List :''For viewing figures and weekly rankings, see the below broadcast and release section Summary Cast Cast list and statistics :''For a visual guide to this series' cast members, see Portal:Cast/Series 11 So far, twenty-four credited cast members have featured in the series, a considerable decrease from last series' thirty-two. The alphabetical list features all, with the addition of Millie Wilkinson, who though not being credited directly, has appeared in several background scenes, and her house share with Georgia "Toff" Toffolo, Jess Woodley and Nicola Hughes is also credited to her name. It also features Jane Felstead, who has so far only appeared once in a background scene. As a quick reference to cast changes, names highlighted in '''bold are new to the series, while those in italics departed during this series. Cast members highlighted in both only featured in the eleventh series. Cast changes In terms of cast changes, it marked the introduction of photographer Olivia Bentley - a former flame of Sam Thompson, and Tiff Watson's housemate Jessica Molly Dixon. The two were announced to be joining the series ahead of its broadcast together, on 1 March 2016. Briefly featured for the first time was Toff's grandma — not referred to by name in her appearance. All three made their debut in the first episode of the series, while following episodes have featured no new cast members so far. The fourth episode introduced Jamie's unannounced new love interest Frankie Graff, who is also an old friend of Olivia. Though confirmed to be appearing, the series has yet to feature appearances by Jane Felstead and Elliot Cross.Catriona Wightman, 'Made in Chelsea is back - and a lingerie entrepreneur and photographer of nudes are joining the cast', Digital Spy, 1 March 2016, accessed 22 April 2016 Also, while his departure remains unconfirmed beyond him taking a break from the series,Author unlisted, 'Oliver Proudlock: “I’m taking a break from MIC”', New!, 23 October 2015, accessed 14 April 2016 Oliver Proudlock has yet to appear in any capacity. So far, he has only previously failed to appear in the mini-series Made in Chelsea: LA since his second series debut. Broadcast and release Viewing figures The following viewing figures were obtained from BARB, and will be updated as they are released in the weeks following each episode's broadcast. So far, only the first episode's have been revealed. * "I Used To Snog Girls In The Towel Cupboard... Naked" (907,000 viewers, sixth most watched programme of the week on E4) Release Within a few hours of each episode's broadcast, they become available in full (with ad-breaks) on the All 4 on-demand website from Channel 4. Unlike other channels' catch-up services, the episodes remain available indefinitely. References 11 * 11